Azul y bronce
by lumus-maxima
Summary: Historias sobre los jóvenes que fueron enviados a Ravenclaw por el Sombrero Seleccionador, aquel mágico Septiembre de 1991.
1. Boot, Terry

**Los personajes que aqui aparecen no me pertenecen, todos han sido creados por J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

_En este fic aparecerán diez viñetas, sobre los diez alumnos sorteados en la casa de Rowena Ravenclaw en 1991 (Para tener bien claro quienes eran, me he apoyado en la página web sobre Harry Potter "El diccionario")._

* * *

El Gran Comedor de Hogwarts era imponente e inmenso. Terry nunca había visto nada igual.

Las velas que levitaban sobre sus cabezas y el estrellado techo encantado le daban al lugar cierto ambiente cálido que le hacía sentirse como en casa.

A pesar de que su madre y su padre le habían contado varias historias sobre su vida en Hogwarts y le habían asegurado que no debía sentirse nervioso respecto a la Ceremonia de Selección, él no podía evitar sentirse un tanto inquieto y preocupado.

Aquella noche marcaría su futuros los próximos siete años ¿Cómo pretendían sus padres que estuviera tranquilo? ¡Iba a vivir el momento más crucial de su vida académica!

A su lado una chica rubia de trenzas se movía un tanto inquieta mientras la profesora, identificada como Minerva McGonagall, explicaba cómo se llevaría a cabo la selección.

Terry pensó en decirle unas cuantas palabras de apoyo, todos estaban pasando por el mismo momento y un poco de solidaridad entre compañeros no les vendría mal, además quién sabía, quizás acabasen siendo compañeros de Casa y todo.

Cuando iba a estirar su mano izquierda y darle un par de toquecitos en el hombro la chica pego un brinco.

Al parecer la recién nombrada como "Abbott, Hannah" era ella.

Terry no aparto su vista de ella, iba a ser la primera alumna de la promoción del 91 en ser Seleccionada, había algo mágico en aquel honor.

El viejo sombrero no tardó mucho en enviar a Abbott a Huffelpuff, provocando que los tejones aplaudiesen con fuerza a su primer nuevo miembro de la noche.

En cuanto la rubia sonriente tomó asiento al lado de sus nuevos compañeros, Terry tomó conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, él se apellidaba Boot. Su turno debería ser inminente.

Nunca en sus once años de vida había estado tan nervioso.

McGonagall llamó a otra chica, era pelirroja y se apellidaba Bones. Posiblemente tendría parentesco con la Madame Bones con la que su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio.

Su selección tampoco se hizo derogar y la pelirroja fue a parar a la misma Casa que Abbott. Huffelpuff estaba en racha.

El corazón de Terry martilleo con fuerza contra su pecho cuando la profesora de Transformaciones dijo su nombre.

Caminando con paso decidido se dirigió hacia la tarima, pasando por al lado del chico que le había abordado en el expreso preguntándole por su extraviada mascota y la chica asiática llamada Su Li con la que había compartido sus ranas de chocolate en el viaje.

Ignorando los nervios que atacaban su estómago y el temblor de sus sudorosas manos, Terry se colocó el sombrero.

Tras lo que para él fue una eternidad, el Sombrero Seleccionador al fin dio su veredicto y le envió automáticamente a la casa de las águilas. Ravenclaw.

Terry sonriente le devolvió el viejo sombrero a McGonagall y con orgullo se dirigió hacia la mesa de su Casa.

Ravenclaw era un buen destino. La Casa de los inteligentes, en ella había sido seleccionada su madre en su día y grandes personalidades como Laverne de Montmorency o la propia hija de Rowena Ravenclaw habían sido destacados miembros de dicha Casa.

En cuanto tomó asiento una chica de pelo negro y rostro sonriente le dio la mano, presentándose como Penelope Clearwater, prefecta, dándole la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.

Terry le devolvió el saludo y expreso su agrado en haber sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw.

Penelope estuvo de acuerdo con sus observaciones y le aseguró que en Ravenclaw le aguardaban grandes desafíos, lo cual consiguió avivar la curiosidad del chico.

Tanto él como la prefecta interrumpieron su charla en cuanto McGonagall nombro a la siguiente alumna, Lavender Brown.

Que resultó ser la primera Gryffindor de la noche.

Terry aplaudió sin mucho entusiasmo, la verdad es que los alumnos de las otras casas le daban un poco igual, él sólo quería conocer a sus próximos compañeros de casa.

Y sus deseos se vieron cumplidos cuando el Sombrero envió a su lado a una chica llamada Mandy Brocklehurst, que estaba igual de ansiosa que él por descubrir los secretos que les aguardaban en Ravenclaw.


	2. Brocklehurst, Mandy

Mandy nunca ha hecho nada como aquello en su vida, y está nerviosa, terriblemente nerviosa. Tiene miedo a meter la pata y escribir algo que esté totalmente fuera de lugar o peor aún, que la delate, porque si para algo está el anonimato es para que no se sepa quién ha escrito tal patética postal de San Valentín. Aunque es una Ravenclaw, debería ser capaz de escribir algo medianamente decente que deje a su querido profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras boquiabierto, pero quizás la Sala Común no sea el mejor lugar para plasmar en un pergamino todos los sentimientos que despierta Gilderoy Lockhart en ella ¿Qué pasaría si Terry la descubre? Estaría terriblemente decepcionado si se enterase, él que tan histérico se pone en las clases de su guapo profesor cuando éste esboza alguna de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas y todo el alumnado femenino cae rendido a sus pies.

Pero como dicen los muggles, el corazón tiene razones que la razón no entiende.

Terry podría cansarse de repetir una y mil veces que Lockhart era un tipo presumido, estúpido e insoportable que no tenía ni idea de lo que era impartir una clase, pero ella no estaba para nada de acuerdo, Gilderoy, su apuesto e inteligente Gilderoy, era un mago extraordinario, se había enfrentado a vampiros, hombres lobos, brujas malvadas y demás peligrosas criaturas, saliendo victorioso, además Dumbledore no le daría el puesto de profesor si no opinase, igual que ella, que era un gran y poderoso mago.

—¿Qué haces? —Le pregunta Morag, que acaba de tomar asiento justo en esa instante en la butaca de al lado a la suya — ¿Los deberes de Transformaciones? —Pregunta esperanzada — Yo me he quedado atascada en el ejercicio seis.

—No son los deberes de Transformaciones—Responde, la pelirroja parece desanimarse — Los acabe esta mañana en la biblioteca con Terry, pero nosotros también tuvimos problemas con ese ejercicio, pero Lisa y Anthony nos ayudaron, podrías preguntarles a ellos

Morag sonrió, relajándose un poco.

—¿Sí? Menos mal, porque estaba comenzando a agobiarme un poco. Iré a preguntarles a ellos entonces, gracias Mandy, te dejo seguir con lo tuyo, que por cierto, si no es Transformaciones ¿Qué es? —Pregunta curiosa.

Mandy teme ponerse colorada y que se descubra que es lo que está apuntando en su pergamino, pero por suerte Michael Corner hace acto de presencia y responde por ella.

—La redacción de Herbología.

Morag asiente, comprendiendo.

—No sé porque no se me ha ocurrido, tú siempre vas tan adelantada en las tareas, como te envidio…. —Se lamentaba mientras iba en búsqueda de sus compañeros.

Michael ocupó el asiento que Morag había dejado libre y le dedico una sonrisa de burla, Mandy prefirió ignorar el gesto.

—¿Quieres algo Michael?

El chico negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreir.

—Tú sigue haciendo tu redacción, Mandy—Respondió —No quisiera molestarte, necesitaras concentrarte para encontrar algo que rime con "Ojos como luceros en la noche".

Mandy enrojeció hasta la punta del cabello y apretó el pergamino contra su pecho, alarmada.

Michael se echó a reír.

—Oh vamos, no tienes de que avergonzarte, tendrías que haber visto la carta que Padma estaba escribiendo. —Intento poner la voz de su compañera, para poder imitarla mejor. —"De todos los profesores que Hogwarts han pisado, sin duda usted es el más apuesto y osado" —Soltó una pequeña carcajada— Enternecedor.

—¿Disfrutas burlándote de nosotras Michael? —Preguntó molesta — ¿O estás celoso porque nadie va a escribirte ni una triste nota por San Valentín?

Michael sacó un paquete de Grageas de todos los sabores del bolsillo de la túnica y comenzó a comerlas.

—No necesito que nadie me cubra con postales y regalos un día al año para saber lo guapo y arrebatador que soy. —Bromeo—Sólo me parece terriblemente cómico lo hipnotizadas que estáis con Lockhart, no es para tanto. A mí me parece un poco estúpido.

—¡Tiene la Orden de Merlín de tercera clase! No es estúpido. —Respondió ella a la defensiva.

Michael compuso un extraño gesto.

—¡Qué asco, sabor a vomito!

—Te lo mereces, por meterte con el profesor Lockhart.

—Venga Mandy, no seas así. No puedes negar que el catorce de febrero recibirá miles de montañas de cartas y regalos, lo cual será al menos mínimamente ridículo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la tuya le gustará más que el resto? Además tienes doce años Mandy, nunca se fijaría en ti.

—¿Quién no se fijaría en Mandy?

Los dos chicos se giraron, para toparse con un cargado Terry.

Mandy miró a Michael con el ceño fruncido, el chico se sintió un poco incómodo.

—Nadie Terry—Respondió el chico—Tonterías nuestras.

Michael se levantó y Terry rápidamente tomó su sitio, posando sobre la mesa los pesados libros que traía en brazos.

—¿Has hecho la redacción de Herbología, Mandy? —Preguntó mientras pasaba hojas desesperado— No consigo encontrar ningún libro que tenga la información exacta que necesito, a ti la asignatura se te da estupendamente bien, eres de las mejores ¿Podríamos hacerla juntos? Así me sentiría menos frustrado, ya que si algo no lo entiendo podría acudir a ti.

Mandy se sintió alagada.

—Bueno yo me voy, a ver si encuentro a Kevin y jugamos un rato a los naipes explosivos. —Les acerco la caja de grageas—¿Queréis?

Mandy negó con la cabeza, pero Terry sin embargo cogió una.

—¡Tarta de calabaza, genial! —Exclamó.

—Eh Michael—Le llamó antes de que el chico se fuera—Toma—Le tendió el pergamino—¿Podrías tirarlo en la chimenea antes de salir?

—Sabia decisión.

—¿Soy una Ravenclaw no?

Terry les miraba sin comprender, pero Mandy decidió dejarle con la duda.


	3. Corner, Michael

—Es increíble—Susurra Su Li, en el saco de dormir que está detrás del suyo, sin creerse todavía lo que acaba de ocurrir—Sirius Black casi logra entrar en la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Ahí está la diferencia Su—Le responde Lisa entre bostezos—Casi.

Michael no puede evitar soltar una risa.

—¿Estás asustada Su? —La chica bufa por lo bajo—, No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Black no va a hacerte daño.

Anthony no parece estar de acuerdo.

—¿En serio lo crees Michael? Te recuerdo que, hace doce años, no le importó tanto asesinar a todos aquellos muggles para llevarse por delante a Pettigrew.

Kevin, compone una mueca al escuchar a su compañero, pero Michael niega con la cabeza.

—Estáis exagerando todos, Black viene a por Potter no a por los demás.

Padma se escandaliza ante sus palabras — ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y quedarte tan tranquilo Michael?

El chico se encoge de hombros y se mete en su saco —. Está bien, que cunda el pánico si es lo que queréis, yo solo quería apelar a vuestra lógica Ravenclaw y que dejaseis de estar tan asustados, parece que os vais a hacer pis encima. No nos va a pasar nada. Y a Potter tampoco—Añade cuando ve que Padma pretende volver a protestar— Los profesores no lo permitiría, además el castillo está rodeado de Dementores, Black no pasará de ésta noche.

—¿Pero no estás ni siquiera un poco asustado? —Pregunta Mandy, con la voz un tanto tomada. Terry le palmea el hombro, intentado tranquilizarla.

Michael frunce el ceño. Lo está, realmente lo está. ¿Cómo no estarlo?

Negarlo sería una estupidez, pero él no quiere dejarse dominar por el miedo, necesita mantenerse sereno, al fin de cuentas alguien debe hacerlo aunque solo sea por el bien de sus compañeros. Si todos se dejasen consumir por el desasosiego, el pánico se adueñaría del Gran Comedor y sería mucho más fácil para Black encontrarles y atacar a Potter, sin importarle hacerle daño a algún otro alumno como pasó en aquella calle muggle antes de que le llevaran detenido a Azkaban.

—Con Dumbledore aquí no hay nada que temer Mandy—Miente.

—Y —Interrumpe Kevin— recuerda a los Dementores.

Mandy parece tranquilizarse ante sus palabras, ya que se vuelve a meter en su saco, dejando que Terry le repita una y otra vez que todo va a salir bien.

Sin embargo, la carcajada que Cornfoot suelta a continuación logra volver a instalar un clima de preocupación entre el resto de Ravenclaws.

—¿De verdad os sentís seguros con los Dementores y Dumbledore mirando por nosotros? Si Black es quién dicen que es, sorteara a esos chupa-almas y a nuestro querido director en menos de lo que se dice Snitch.

Michael suelta un gruñido, maldito Cornfoot, no le soporta, siempre tan siniestro y tan reservado. Jamás ha querido juntarse con ellos o simplemente dirigirles más de dos palabras estrictamente necesarias y, para una vez que lo hace, resulta ser un capullo.

—¿Por qué eres tan pesimista Stephen? —Le pregunta Lisa, con un deje de fastidio en la voz.

—Sí Black ha logrado escaparse de Azkaban, lo que ningún mago ha podido hacer nunca y, colarse en Hogwarts, uno de los supuesto lugar más seguros del mundo mágico ¿En serio os creéis que un puñado de profesores le impedirán entrar aquí y matarnos a todos? Si es un servidor del Señor Tenebroso conocerá tipos de magia tan poderosa con la que nosotros solo podríamos soñar.

Michael se estremece ante el último comentario de su compañero, pero no se le escapa el tono esperanzador con el que ha hablado de Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y no sabe si le aterroriza más eso o un encuentro cara a cara con los Dementores.

—¡Voy a apagar las luces! —Grita el prefecto de Gryffindor, sobresaltándoles a todos—. Quiero que os metáis todos en vuestros sacos y estéis callados.

—¿Ese chico no es el novio de nuestra prefecta? —Le pregunta Su a Morag por lo bajo.

Michael pone los ojos en blanco pero esboza una ligera sonrisa, al menos el comentario de Su ha aligerado un poco el ambiente.

Se mete en su saco tal y como Percy Weasley ha ordenado, pero de pronto nota como una pequeña mano entrelaza sus fríos y delgados dedos con los suyos.

No le hace falta levantar la vista para saber que es Lisa, ella siempre tiene las manos heladas.

—¿Estás asustado de verdad, no es cierto Michael? —Le pregunta de manera que solo él pueda oírlo.

—¿Tú no lo estás acaso?

Lisa le aprieta la mano con fuerza —. Sí, pero yo si confió en que con Dumbledore y los demás profesores aquí no nos pasará nada malo.

Michael levanta la vista, y observa como la pálida piel de Lisa forma un curioso contraste con su negra mano. Le devuelve el apretón justo cuando las luces se apagan.

Nadie puede asegurar que esa noche más de un alumno de Hogwarts no se quede en vela temiendo por lo que pueda suceder mientras un ataque de pesadillas logra atraparlos a todos, especialmente a Potter.

Pero con la mano de Lisa junto a la suya, Michael puede decir que, seguramente en ese mismo instante, es la persona menos asustada de todo el castillo.


	4. Cornfoot, Stephen

Stephen sonríe mientras tira el último ejemplar del Profeta a la basura.

Nunca la gustó especialmente aquel periódico, le parecía demasiado sensacionalista e incluso menos serio que el ridículo Quisquilloso en más de una ocasión, pero desde que Potter afirmó que El Señor Tenebroso había regresado, aquel fastidioso diario se había convertido casi por completo en una desfasada tira cómica.

Y la verdad, ya no sabía si aquello le agradaba o lograba ponerle aún más de los nervios.

Sus constantes ataques hacia Dumbledore y a El-Niño-Que-No-Debería-Haber-Sobrevivido, estaban comenzando a rozar lo surrealista.

Cierto era que él de entre todas la personas que conocían a Potter y al viejo Dumbledore, era de los que más disfrutaba con los ataques hacia ellos. Les consideraba los típicos magos que ensuciaban el buen nombre de la comunidad mágica.

Siempre rodeados de traidores a la sangre como los Weasley, sangre sucias como Granger, mestizos como Hagrid o incluso simples muggles. Siempre abogando por una convivencia igualitaria entre ambos mundos, desechando la idea de los estatus de sangre y promulgando que se debería pelear contras las fuerzas oscuras a toda costa.

Le exasperaban demasiado.

Vivian en su mundo de fantasía, ignorando el daño que les hacían los muggles a la magia, incapaces de comprender de qué manera lograban contaminarla. Permitiendo que tuvieran que vivir a la sombra escondiéndose de ellos, en lugar de liderar un movimiento que les convirtiese en los superiores de aquellos barbaros, que no hace tanto tiempo se dedicaban a perseguirles y obligarles a morir quemados.

No comprendía como eran capaces de aliarse con el enemigo, con la piedra angular de todos sus males, en vez de alzarse contra ellos.

Como El Señor Tenebroso hizo.

Como volvería a hacer.

Solo esperaba que el Ministerio y El Profeta dejasen de resultar tan molestos y creyesen al estúpido de Potter de una vez por todas.

Él había regresado, era hora de que lo asumiesen y se preparasen para la batalla.

Porque al fin de cuentas ¿Qué tiene de divertido ganar la guerra si no tienes un enemigo al que destrozar?

Se moría de ganas por cumplir la mayoría de edad y ofrecerse a recibir la marca tenebrosa. Sería uno de los mejores mortífagos que Voldemort hubiera tenido jamás.

Los Cornfoot eran tan sangre limpia como los Nott o los Lestrange, y por supuesto Stephen era mil veces mejor opción que el hijo de los Malfoy como futuro lacayo del Señor Tenebroso.

Casi podría sentir como la marca ya ardía en su piel.

Cuando se convirtiese en mortífago iría a por todas. Deteniéndose especialmente en sus actuales compañeros de casa.

¿Qué una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres? Si Rowena Ravenclaw levantase la cabeza se moría de vergüenza.

¿En que estaba pensando el Sombrero Seleccionador al enviar a gente como Su Li o Michael Corner a la casa de las águilas?

Por no hablar de Entwhistle, por Merlín, detestaba a Kevin Entwhistle con todas sus fuerzas.

Aquel mísero sangre sucia que se creía con el mismo derecho que él a aprender del legado de los magos más poderosos de la historia, cuando no era más que una simple alimaña.

Sí, cuando recibiese la marca él sería el primero en sufrir su nueva condición.

Stephen soltó una sonora carcajada solo de pensarlo.

Ya le estaba tardando el próximo ascenso de su Señor.


	5. Entwhistle, Kevin

A Kevin solía gustarle especialmente Las Tres Escobas, se pasaba toda la semana esperando la ansiada excursión a Hogsmade y era de los primeros en montarse en los carruajes que los llevarían al pueblo, única y exclusivamente para lograr coger una buena mesa en el pub.

Solía pasarse tardes enteras entre cervezas de mantequilla y risas junto a sus amigos y compañeros de casa. Era, en su opinión, el mejor momento de la semana, podía relajarse tranquilamente fuera de los muros del castillo, olvidarse del estrés de los trabajos y los exámenes, compartir confidencias y pasar un buen rato siendo ellos mismos.

Pero últimamente, las excursiones a Hogsmade han dejado de ser lo que eran.

Anthony, Padma y Terry ya no se sientan con ellos, ahora prefieren compartir su tiempo con Macmillan, Bones y algún que otro Gryffindor más, como la hermana gemela de Padma, Parvati, y esa rubia demasiado chillona que siempre está con ella.

Al principio a Kevin no le llamo especialmente la atención ese cambio repentino en sus amigos, en más de una ocasión él mismo abandonó el, ya típico, corro Ravenclaw y decidió compartir un par de cervezas de mantequilla con alumnos de otras casas, como Wayne Hopkins o Seamus Finnegan. No ve problema en ello, él cree en la amistada entre casas, siempre y cuando Slytherin no esté incluida en el lote, él no quiere ser una persona prejuiciosa, pero sinceramente no se siente cómodo junto con sus compañeros serpientes. Así que no se siente molesto por ello, lo que no termina de convencerle es esa especie de secretismo que parece rodear sus reuniones.

Y comienza a cabrearse, Anthony y él son muy buenos amigos, suelen contárselo todo, pero cada vez que le pregunta acerca de sus nuevas relaciones, el chico se cierra en banda y es imposible sacarle ni media palabra. No es justo.

La puerta del pub se abre, un grupo de estudiantes mayores entra en el lugar y tras ellos, quitándose los copos de nieve que han quedado esparcidos por sus hombros, entra Lisa.

Se sienta entre él y Su, y con una gesto de reproche dirige una mirada hacia donde Padma está sentada, con Hannah Abbott y Zacharias Smith.

Es evidente que Padma capta la mirada de Lisa, y por el pequeño rubor que se instala en sus mejillas es obvio que se siente mal por dejarlos tirados de tal manera, pero en lugar de dar explicaciones como ellos esperan, en vano, se limita a bajar la vista y centrar toda su atención en lo que sea que Smith esté contando en aquellos momentos.

—¡Estoy ya hasta las narices! —Explota la pelirroja, mientras se quita la bufanda y la arroja contra el banco, claramente enfadada— He interceptado a Terry por el camino y le he preguntado, directamente, que demonios se están trayendo entre manos y me ha ignorado ¿Os lo podéis creer? —Su amiga está que echa humo— Además Morag me contó esta mañana que anoche tuvo una fuerte discusión con Mandy acerca de lo mismo, por lo que al parecer, Mandy se fue de la Sala Común llorando.

Su la mira sorprendida.

—Sí que tienen que estar metidos en algo gordo para que Terry se niege a contarle nada y aun por encima, le haga llorar.

Kevin frunce el ceño. Su tiene razón, Terry lleva colado por Mandy desde tercero, no tiene sentido que su compañero se comporte así con ella de la noche a la mañana.

—¿Y sabéis que excusa me dio para librarse rápidamente de mí? —Su niega con la cabeza, impaciente por saber la respuesta— ¡Que Granger le estaba esperando y que no quería hacerle esperar!

Kevin parpadea confuso ¿Granger? ¿Desde cuándo se relaciona Terry con Hermione Granger fuera de clase?

—Todo es demasiado extraño—Opina Su.

—Tiene algo que ver con Potter—Dice él, lleva varios días dándole vueltas al tema en su cabeza, todo le parecía demasiado surrealista, pero el hecho de que Terry fuese a encontrarse con Granger ha arrojado algo de luz a sus ideas —, Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que nos estén ocultado, guarda relación con todo lo que ha estado publicando El Profeta últimamente.

Su se muerde el labio, pensativa —¿Y porque Potter ha decidido compartirlo con ellos, y no con nosotros?

Kevin se encoge de hombros.

Lisa deja escapar un bufido por lo bajo, casi como si de un gruñido se tratase. Kevin va a decirle que deje de preocuparse sobre el tema, que cuando sus amigos estén listos les aclararan todas sus dudas. Pero en cuanto sigue la mirada de la chica, descubre que su malhumorado estado de ánimo, no tiene nada que ver con el tema que están discutiendo en ese mismo instante.

A un par de mesas de la suya se encuentra Michael. Lo bueno es que, a pesar de formar parte también de esa extraña secta en la que estén metidos los demás, él no está formando ningún grupito cerrado con sus nuevos amigos intercambiando secretitos.

Lo malo, al menos para Lisa en su opinión, es que se encuentra demasiado acaramelado con su nueva novia. Ginny Weasley.

—Venga Lisa—Dice, intentado que su amiga deje de prestar atención a la pareja—, No te hagas mala sangre.

—¡A mí lo que Michael haga o deje de hacer me es indiferente, Entwhistle, que te quede claro!

Kevin se muerde el labio, reprimiendo una carcajada. Si Anthony estuviera allí probablemente le diría a Lisa que se alegrase un poco, que al menos ahora sabemos que a Michael le gustan las pelirrojas.

Pero probablemente se ganaría un buen bofetón.

Kevin mira con nostalgia la mesa en la que Anthony ha decidido sentarse esa tarde, parece que está discutiendo un tema muy importante con Finch-Fletchley y Lee Jordan.

Algo tan importante que no puede compartir con él.

Le da un largo sorbo a su vaso, está comenzando a cogerle un poco de manía a Las Tres Escobas.


	6. Goldstein, Anthony

Dumbledore no podía estar muerto, aquello tenía que ser un terrible error.

¿Cómo el mago más poderoso que había existido nunca iba a estar muerto?

Además por manos de Severus Snape ¡Era ridículo! Tenía que tratarse de algún tipo de equivocación.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo Padma? ¿Cómo va a estar Dumbledore muerto?

La chica está mordiéndose el labio con tanta fuerza que a Anthony no le sorprendería que comenzase a sangrar de un momento a otro.

—Me lo ha dicho Su, le ha visto. Bajo la Torre de Astronomía, Harry Potter estaba tendido sobre él, llorando Tony.

Niega con la cabeza, no es posible.

—Y ya has escuchado a la profesora Vector antes—Continúa—Había mortífagos en el castillo.

—¡Pero es inconcebible! —Exclama—Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros de Inglaterra, los mortífagos no han podido colarse en el castillo.

Terry que no había intervenido hasta ese momento en la conversación, suelta una seca carcajada.

—Díselo a Sirius Black.

Anthony, traga en seco.

—¿Pero cómo…Como han podido…—Se lleva las manos a la cabeza—Acaso había alguien esperándoles? ¿Les dejaron pasar?

Padma responde a su pregunta con un deje de desprecio que hace que Anthony sienta una desagradable sensación en su columna.

—Snape.

—Dumbledore confiaba en Snape, le defendió frente al Ministerio, aseguró que ya no era un mortífago.

—Pues ya ves de lo que le ha servido—Dice Terry.

Anthony pasa una mano por su pelo, despeinándose.

—¿Y qué va a pasar ahora? Si Dumbledore está muerto, ya no habrá nadie que logre pararle los pies a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis.

—Está Harry—Responde Padma, ligeramente esperaznada.

Anthony niega.

—No creo que Harry Potter pueda enfrentarse él solo contra Quién-Tú-Ya-Sabes.

—¿Quién dice que estará solo? —Salta Terry—Si va a producirse una guerra, yo estoy dispuesto a morir en ella si hace falta, todo sea por pararle los pies a ese lunático.

Anthony mira a su amigo y chasquea la lengua.

—Yo también, Terry, pero no tenemos ni una sola oportunidad.

—No pienses eso Tony—Le recrimina Padma.

Anthony va a replicar, pero una voz masculina surge desde las sombras, logrando sobresaltarles a los tres.

Frunce el ceño al reconocer al intruso, Stephen Cornfoot.

—No deberías tener falsas esperanzas Patil—Dice—Deberías escuchar a Goldstein, siempre resultó ser un buen Ravenclaw, sabe usar la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces aquí Cornfoot? —Responde ella—¿No deberías estar celebrando con Tu Señor la muerte de Dumbledore?

Stephen sonríe de medio lado, Anthony aprieta los puños, le detesta.

—Relájate Patil, ya habrá tiempo de celebraciones.

Anthony saca la varita. Stephen retrocede, pero no deja de sonreir.

—Nuestro prefecto tiene garras, que interesante.

—¿A qué has venido Cornfoot? ¿A burlarte de la memoria de Dumbledore? ¿A regodearte en nuestro dolor? ¿O acaso has sido tú quién ha permito que los mortífagos atacasen el castillo?

Stephen se ríe.

—Resultáis ser de lo más graciosos cada vez que me acusáis de servir al Señor Tenebroso—Levanta la manga de su túnica dejando al descubierto su antebrazo derecho—Pero no tenéis pruebas ¿Qué pensáis hacer? ¿Entregarme a McGonagall basándoos en una suposición? No es ningún secreto que desprecio a los muggles, pero de ahí a ser un mortífago aún hay un largo camino.

—Pero poco te faltará para ser marcado cuál ganado—Responde Anthony.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer si eso ocurre?

Anthony traga en seco. —No dudaré en atacarte.

—Entonces ya somos dos.

Padma se acerca a los dos chicos, posa su mano en el hombro de Anthony, intentando tranquilizarle.

—¿Qué quieres de nosotros Cornfoot? —Pregunta.

—La muerte de Dumbledore solo será la primera de muchas—Advierte—Hogwarts sufrirá una serie de cambios en breves, yo que vosotros me replantearía mis lealtades.

—Somos el Ejercito de Dumbledore—Dice Terry encolerizado—¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuar que nos cambiemos de bando? ¡Continuaremos siendo fieles al director a pesar de que haya muerto!

Stephen les dedica una profunda mirada de desprecio.

—Entonces espero que estéis preparados para la guerra.


	7. Li, Su

Su sabe que a su padre no le gusta nada vivir en Hong Kong, dice que se agobia en el desmesuradamente poblado barrio mágico y que a pesar de que quiere a sus hermanos, es incapaz de vivir en el mismo lugar que ellos, ya que asegura que llegarían a las varitas.

Esto último a ella no le sorprende, el carácter de sus tíos es muy volatín y las escasas veces que han viajado a Inglaterra a verla, lo han demostrado con creces. Aún recuerda aquella vez, cuando tenía siete años y los hermanos de su padre casi hacen estallar el local del pobre Tom, cuando comenzaron una discusión con uno de los clientes habituales del Caldero Chorreante.

Su padre quedó muy disgustado tras el incidente y juró por Merlín y por Morgana que nunca más volvería a dirigirse la palabra con esos vándalos que tenía por hermanos.

Y al menos hasta la fecha había cumplido con su promesa.

Por eso, Su, no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando su madre le dice que debe empaquetar, que se mudan con sus abuelos paternos en cuanto sea posible.

Cree que debe de haber un error en lo que su madre acaba de contarle, así que, como alma que lleva el diablo, corre hacia el despacho de su padre, irrumpiendo en el sin llamar.

El señor Li, frunce el ceño al descubrirla parada en el umbral de la puerta.

—Su ¿Dónde están tus modales? Tanto tu madre como yo te hemos enseñado a llamar a las puertas antes de abrirlas de sopetón.

Su ignora el pequeño tono de molestia de su padre.

—¿Nos vamos a Hong Kong?

El señor Li suelta un largo suspiro mientras se quita las gafas.

—Sí.

Su le mira boquiabierta.

—No te gusta Hong Kong.

Su padre se masajea el puente de la nariz, está claro que la idea no le hace ninguna gracia ¿Entonces porque la ha propuesto?

—No podemos quedarnos en Inglaterra.

Su no lo comprende.

—¿Cómo que no podemos quedarnos en Inglaterra? Es nuestro hogar, aquí tienes tu trabajo y yo en un par de meses he de regresar a Hogwarts.

—No vas a volver a Hogwarts. —Sentencia, más decidido de lo que Su le ha visto nunca.

Aquella pequeña frase logra que su corazón deje de latir por unos instantes.

—¿Qué? —Pregunta incrédula—No puedes decirlo en serio.

—Es peligroso, Su.

—¿Peligroso?

Su padre se levanta de la silla y se acerca a ella, agarrándola por los hombros.

—Dumbledore ha muerto hija, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha tomado el Ministerio y Hogwarts estará bajo la mano de sus seguidores. Tus profesores no tendrán nada que hacer contra ellos. Van a convertir la escuela en el último lugar que querrías pisar sobre la tierra.

—¡Pero no puedo irme! —Grita zafándose del agarre de su padre— Mis amigos van a quedarse, muchos de ellos son hijos de muggles. Si dices que Hogwarts se convertirá en ese horrible lugar, no durarán ni un día. Me necesitarán.

—No vas a volver Su.

—¡Pero no puedo abandonarles!

—Lo siento, pero la decisión está tomada. No vas a volver. Abandonaremos el país e iremos a casa de tus abuelos, cuando termine la guerra ya veremos si podemos regresar o no.

—No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio, no puedo irme así como así. Al menos déjame avisarles, mandarle alguna lechuza a Morag o decirle a Kevin que se esconda, él sí que no puede regresar a la escuela papá.

Su padre niega con la cabeza.

—Nadie puede saber que estamos huyendo.

Su se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su padre.

—Entonces iré a hacer las maletas—Su voz está tomada, intenta no llorar.

—Es por tu bien hija, no quiero que te suceda nada malo.

Su casi suelta una carcajada.

—¿Por mi bien? Permíteme que discutamos eso cuando la guerra acabe, sobre las tumbas de mis amigos.

El señor Li pretende replicar pero Su da un portazo, finalizando la discusión.


	8. McDougal, Morag

Está enfadada, terriblemente enfadada. Y por primera vez en meses no tiene nada que ver con los Carrow, bueno, no directamente con ellos.

La culpa de su mal humor y su constante ceño fruncido es obra, única y exclusivamente, de Anthony Goldstein.

Anthony ha tenido la desfachatez, porque sinceramente a Morag no se le ocurre otro calificativo para el extraño arrebato que le ha dado a su amigo, de prohibirle participar en las actividades de la resistencia.

¿Cómo se atreve? Él no es nadie ¡Absolutamente nadie! Para prohibirle algo así, y que le venga con excusas tales como " Es que nunca llegaste a ser miembro del E.D" no hace más que aumentar su enfado. ¿Y Lisa qué? Ella no era miembro de ese equipo clandestino entrenado por Potter y bien que ayudó a Padma la semana pasada a colar bombas fétidas en la clase de Estudios Muggles.

Así que decide ignorarle por completo y acudir a otros miembros de la resistencia sin que Anthony se entere.

Seamus Finnigan resulta ser bastante útil y en cuanto oye que Morag tiene ganas de ayudar, no duda en ponerla al tanto de la situación. Le pregunta si quiere trabajar con sus compañeras de cuarto, pero Morag niega inmediatamente, así Anthony se enteraría enseguida. Seamus la empareja con un chico de su casa llamado Ritchie y con Ernie MacMillan.

En cuanto Ernie le explica su cometido, Morag no cabe en sí de excitación. ¡Al fin va a poder plantarle cara los Carrow! Pero debe ser muy cuidadosa y evitar despertar a Lisa y Padma esa noche cuando se escabulle de la Torre para reunirse con sus compañeros. No quiere que sus amigas la descubran y alerten a Anthony.

El resto del día Morag hace todo lo posible por evitar a sus compañeros y se reúne en la biblioteca, procurando que nadie les descubra, con Ritchie. Han repasado el plan miles de veces, en teoría es sencillo.

Esperar a que los alumnos y profesores se encuentren ya dormidos en sus habitaciones, escaparse de sus respectivas Torres, reunirse en la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta y pintar las paredes con nuevos lemas contra los Carrow, fácil y rápido. Y tal y como dijo Seamus nadie se enterará de que han sido ellos.

Como primera misión no está nada mal.

En cuanto llega la hora acordada, Morag se asegura de que Padma y Lisa continúa durmiendo. Recoge su varita y desaparece sigilosamente, rumbo al punto de encuentro.

Normalmente estaría aterrorizada, estar a esas horas por los pasillos de la escuela y con los Carrow tras sus muros pondrían la piel de gallina a cualquiera, pero Morag esa noche no tiene miedo, es más, por primera vez en días no siente ni una pizca de terror.

Ernie ya está esperándoles tras la estatua, a los pocos minutos llega Ritchie con la pintura y en un gesto silencioso, el trío se separa, dispuesto a cumplir su labor.

A Morag le lleva menos tiempo del que creía ocuparse de la pared que la han asignado. La pintura es todavía fresca y a pesar de que la luz de la Luna es lo único que ilumina le pasillo, la inscripción puede leerse perfectamente; _"Estamos con el Elegido"_. Morag sonríe al pensar en la cara que pondrán los Carrow cuando lo descubran.

Pretende reunirse con Ernie y Ritchie, cuando un maullido en medio de la penumbra le pone los pelos de punta.

Es la señora Norris. La han descubierto.

Morag echa a correr lo más rápido que puede en cuanto escucha un grupo de pasos que se aproxima hacia su posición, como la encuentren nadie la librará de un terrible castigo.

En cuanto dobla la esquina nota como un fuerte agarre se cierne sobre su muñeca y la arrastran contra una de las grandes armaduras que decoran el castillo.

Está demasiado oscuro como para saber quién acaba de salvarla de las garras de los Carrow, pero Morag supone que probablemente serán Ritchie o Ernie. Sin embargo sus sospechas son falsas, ya que en cuanto el peligro parece haber pasado su salvador rompe el silencio del pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo Morag? —El estómago de la chica se contrae, es Anthony—Te dije que te mantuvieras fuera de esto. Casi te pillan ¿En qué estabas pensando?

El miedo que Morag sentía minutos antes, deja paso a una creciente ira. Ya está harta de la actitud de Anthony.

—Y yo te dije que no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, me da igual lo que digas. Soy tan válida como cualquiera para pelear contra los Carrow, por mucho que tú opines lo contrario.

El agarre de Anthony sobre su muñeca se vuelve más ligero.

—Por Circe, Morag. Nunca he creído que no seas válida para esto, eres una de las brujas más hábiles que conozco—Morag da gracias a Merlín por la oscuridad del pasillo, ya que las palabras de Anthony han conseguido sonrojarla, aunque no sabe muy bien que es lo que el chico pretende—No quería que te metieras en esto porque es peligroso.

—Sé protegerme Anthony.

El chico suelta un largo suspiro.

—Nadie es capaz de protegerse hoy en día, Morag.

La chica se libra de su agarre.

—Pero tú la haces, tú sales cada noche a desafiar a los Carrow. Tú te atreves a contradecirles en clase sin temer las consecuencias, soportas las cruciatus en tu cuerpo y a pesar de que lo sensato sería dejar la resistencia, sigues en ello.

—Lo he pensado—Reconoce—He pensado miles de veces en dejarlo y esconderme en la Sala de los Menesteres con los demás. Pero no puedo, a pesar de que a veces creo que no puedo soportarlo más, no sería capaz de quedarme sin hacer nada.

—¿Y cómo crees que me siento yo Anthony? ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando me impides poder echaros una mano e intentar hacer de Hogwarts un lugar mejor?

—¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si alguno de esos bastardos se atreve a poner un solo dedo encima Morag? Soporto que me torturen a mi sin problema, pero pensar en que puedan hacerte lo mismo a ti…

Morag se queda congela en el siento, no esperaba esa confesión por parte de Anthony.

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer? No voy a seguir de brazos cruzados Anthony, lo siento.

Anthony vuelve a sujetarla por la muñeca.

—Lo sé. Pero supongo que la única manera de impedir que me vuelva loco de preocupación, sería que en cada misión que te encomienden, esté yo también.

Morag se pega más a Anthony, abrazándole. Agradecida porque al fin puede participar en la resistencia junto con sus compañeros.

—Todo saldrá bien, Anthony, no te preocupes.

El chico corresponde a su abrazo, estrechándola con fuerza.

—Eso espero Morag, eso espero.


End file.
